


The Water Spoke Sweet Secrets

by cardboardrocket (sororexitium)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac Lahey, Allison Lives, Allison-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Come Marking, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Facial Shaving, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Nipple Play, POV Allison, Parent/Child Incest, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seduction, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Visions, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sororexitium/pseuds/cardboardrocket
Summary: "It’s when she does the surrogate sacrifice that everything becomes clear for her. There’s something about entering a deathlike stasis while submerged in freezing water with only a young man to tether her to life so that she can save her father that clears everything up. There are flashes of a life she could have, a life she wants to have, no matter how taboo, but she can make it work. She wants to make this work."Allison has always been aware of the way her father looks at her, but after she returns home from France, she makes her plan to seduce him. While she's developing a relationship with him, though, another catches her eye, and she becomes intent on seeing her relationship with her dad and Isaac come together.Please read the tags. Author has tagged everything she could possibly think of.





	The Water Spoke Sweet Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This came on me when reading through some of the different taboo stories within Teen Wolf kept featuring Chris as a dominant type of personality and Allison as a simpering, whining little girl with a daddy fetish. While those are sometimes nice and I adore the trope, I wanted an Allison who matched the way she was portrayed in TW. She was a warrior. She was strong and she went after what she wanted. Most importantly, she was the head of the Argent household after her mother died, a roll she stepped into with grace and ease, and Chris deferred to her willingly. 
> 
> In this story, I wanted to expand on that idea...and maybe break a lot of stereotypes and common themes. I notice a lot of trends when reading some of the taboo stories, and again, while I love them, I wanted to spice things up! I like changing things around and envisioning new ways of doing things. 
> 
> So, here we are.

She doesn’t remember when she started noticing the way her father’s eyes began following her with just a little too much longing. It was before her mother committed suicide, she knows that for sure, but it wasn’t like she hit puberty and he started staring after her with lust. She thinks it started happening when her personality really started to shine through, when it became apparent that she wasn’t just a daddy’s girl, but actually had a lot in common with him.

Allison does know when she stopped minding through: the first time a bow was put in her hand and she became a proper hunter. There is a feeling of power in it, in being told that the Argent family was a matriarchy. She’s always known it was, in theory, but when she became head of the Argent house, she could see it in practice. Her father has always bowed to her mom, bowed to Kate. He has a submissive personality and it became more apparent to her after her mother died and Gerard was out of the picture. Now, though, now that deference goes to her.

And after she returns from France, when he looks at her after that, Allison smiles and feels a little spark of something in her belly, something hotter than it had ever been with Scott. Her dad looks at her like she is his entire world, and she knows she is, but more than that, she knows her strong, submissive father _needs_ her in a way that Scott never could. And she _loves_ that he needs her and loves him all the more for being so open about it. It’s empowering and it makes it that much easier to test the boundaries, to slowly acclimate her father to a certain idea.

The first time she tells him firmly to go to bed, he stares at her, obviously caught in a conundrum, torn between being her father and acknowledging her as the head of the household now. More than that, something inside him seems to melt at the order, especially when she raises her brows expectantly. He stares at her with unchecked want, unknowingly giving himself away, and just as quickly, he tidies up his desk and goes to bed.

Allison smiles so hard her nose crinkles.

She starts slipping in little demands. He needs to eat. He needs to sleep. He needs to shave. And he carries each one out like it’s a message from a higher being. Each time, Allison finds herself becoming happier and happier with this situation.

Chris Argent is a stunning man. She’s always known that objectively and when she became acclimated to the way he looked at her, she let herself look at him when he was distracted with something else. He is broad shouldered and strong in all the right ways. His ass…okay, her dad has one hell of an ass the likes of which Scott and pretty much all the other boys in school could never dream of. He has a killer smile that’s always kind when it’s turned toward her and his eyes are the kind of eyes that make a women quiver with want.

It’s easy to start imagining all the other ways he might listen to her. It’s easy to dream up a scenario where she lets him act on his longing looks. She has a feeling he would be so receptive with the right tone. Her dad would probably be the perfect person for her, would probably settle the itch that Scott could never quite scratch.

She works herself to an orgasm just thinking about him sitting in a chair with his hands bound, hard and wanting while she rocked against his thick thigh until she came.

A week after that, she settles herself in front of him in the bathroom, legs on either side of his hips. He looks confused with shaving cream on his cheeks, but not cautious and she smiles up at him, joyous and warm with just seeing him like this. She knows her dimples are on display and her nose is crinkling. It always makes him look weak-kneed and love struck. She’s still his little girl, his whole world, and she can see how guilty he feels thinking of her like he does.

He’ll know soon enough that he doesn’t have to be so ashamed. She’s going to take such good care of him.

Allison scoots to the edge of the counter, her center so close to his groin that if she focuses hard enough, she can feel the fabric of their pajama bottoms pressing and giving against each other. There’s the sneaking suspicion that if she wiggles even half an inch closer she’ll be able to feel it all. The urge is there, so strong, she has to remind herself that she is patient and that her daddy needs a little bit of encouragement.

“Let me do this for you today,” she says, the order veiled but she can see how her dad reacts to it. His pupils dilate and his mouth falls open. He doesn’t even question what she’s talking about. He just hands over the razor.

This is not something dads do with their daughters and she knows that. She knows her daddy knows it too, can tell in the way her pussy touches his twitching cock ever so lightly when he pulls him just a half a step closer. Oh, she can tell by the way he closes his eyes that he’s trying not to think about it, but he felt it. She knows he did. In fact, she wants to wrap her legs around him and pull him in so she can feel the way his half hard cock reacts to her.

Instead, she takes a deep breath, centers and focuses, and very carefully shaves away the scruff from his cheek. She’d looked up YouTube videos over how to give a man the perfect shave and she’s glad she did her research. She finishes without a single nick to his skin and his eyes are closed like he’s found heaven. It takes all of her will power not to reach up and touch his lower lip with her thumb, to slip a finger or two between his lips just to see what he would do.

It becomes a ritual between them after that. Every morning, she sits on the counter in front of him and shaves his five o’clock shadow away. And her dad? She hates to say she’s training him, but there is definitely something Pavlovian happening. She never brings attention to it of course, but she can see how his erection slowly becomes more defined under his pajama bottoms, the head tenting the flannel. Earlier and earlier, he’s completely hard until she sees the straining line of it before she even walks in.  

When she settles on her strip of the counter, legs on either side of him, he tries to angle his hips back, to move them as far away from her as he can, but she simply tells him, “Stand up straight, please.”

There’s the loud sound as he swallows, his voice gravelly. She thinks he may be trying for stern when he says, “Allison…” but he sounds like he’s being tortured.

She picks up the razor that’s been placed within easy reach and gives him a frank look.

“This angle is awkward. Stand up straight. Now.” Then without letting herself doubt, she reaches out and pinches her dad’s nipple lightly in reprimand for arguing. He just barely manages to stop the full jerk of his hips. It doesn’t mean she doesn’t see the tiny little twitch. It makes her mouth dry but she hides it when he listens to her.

Her dad stands up straight, just the way he always does, but this time Allison feels the line of his cock against her center, heavy and thick. Oh god, it feels so good. She has to take a moment not to throw her plans to the side and take him inside her right now.

Allison lets herself acclimate to such an intimate sensation, one she would never get with Scott or even Isaac who’s started coming around more. Isaac would probably be stare at her in shock, too stunned to move or breathe, while her werewolf ex is a gentleman and Melissa raised him up right, he would be squirming and wiggling away, mortified by his body’s reaction. She would let him too. But with her dad, he stands there, his cock nestled against her lips, thin layers of fabric separating them. He doesn’t make a move to get away from her even though he looks like he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Allison, I’m so...”

“Sh!” She says it quickly. She knows he’s going to apologize or make some excuse as to why his erection is pressing against her most sensitive parts so insistently. She knows though and if he says something, she might have to make a point to him. She might just push him down to the floor and ride him for all he’s worth and she doesn’t want to take away this sweet ache behind her breastbone. She wants her dad to know this intensity. “Don’t talk when I have a razor so close to your face.”

He obeys with the same diligence he always has. He stays silent while she shaves his face and at the end he’s taking measured breaths that flare his nostrils. She can tell he wants so desperately to move, to rub against her. She can see the way he quivers with the force of holding himself back, when all he wants is release that she could easily provide

Today is not the day for it though.

Allison leaves him in the bathroom, rushing to her room to grab the one toy she had managed to buy for herself. It’s just a vibrator, but she comes back to the bathroom door and listens to him jerk himself furiously, the sound seeming to echo through their apartment as she works the vibrator over her clit. She comes the same time he does, clenching disappointingly around nothing.

She bites her lip, but by the time her dad comes out, she’s dressed and she’s thrown her hair up into a ponytail, ready to face another bizarre day in Beacon Hills. He seems to be a little thrown by the interaction that day, but she forces herself to act as if it’s nothing, like that’s something that happens all the time and the next day she does the same thing. And the day after that. She makes her dad stand with his erection pressed against her core until he no longer seems to notice it when she shaves his face.

They get used to that, and then she ups the ante. He’s so well behaved for her, so compliant. She feels he needs a reward for it. Nothing big. Nothing to send her dad reeling.

It’s just that one Saturday, after she’s finished their morning routine, Allison doesn’t let her dad get a shirt on. She doesn’t let him jerk off alone in the bathroom after she’s done. Instead, Allison takes him to the living room and pulls him down to sit with his back against her chest.

The position leaves nothing to the imagination and she can see the obvious tent in his pajama bottoms, the slight wetness in the fabric where his head is pressed flush. She puts on something inane, an old comedy show that she can tune out and that her dad enjoys on some level. It’s enough to let her daddy slowly relax again, despite this new turn of events.

Then, when his muscles are lax and he’s wrapped up in the show, she wraps her arms around him, letting her hands rest over his sternum. He doesn’t even seem to be paying attention and his cock is flagging. He’s only half hard right now and she just can’t have that.

Allison moves her fingers, petting through the hair on her father’s chest absently before she brushes coyly against his nipple.

That gets his attention. He inhales sharply, eyes widening much the way they did when she first told him to let his erection nuzzle against her pussy. In turn, she acts as if nothing is wrong, resting her chin on his shoulder as she teases his nipple.

It always seemed ridiculous how obsessive men could be about breasts, but sitting with her father, fingers stroking and rubbing one nub and then the other to stiff points, she thinks she gets it. Especially, if more women are as responsive as her daddy. She doesn’t even have to do much. She rotates each one, back and forth, a little tug, a little flick, and she watches out of the corner of her eye as his cock becomes fully hard again. She thinks she’s going to play with her dad’s chest a lot more often.

When her dad’s hands come to grip her knees, she knows she has him. His head has fallen back against her shoulder and his eyes are screwed shut with concentration. She hears his quiet rumbles, suppressed groans as he submits to her. He doesn’t touch himself and she won’t touch him yet either. She wants to see how worked up she can get him.

And then in an instant, his body goes rigid and he grunts, hips working into nothing.

“There you go, daddy,” she murmurs as he pants for breath, eyes still screwed shut. Allison hugs him tighter, ignoring her own aching center for the moment. They’ll get to her soon, but right now it’s just about her dad, rewarding him for trusting her at every turn, and maybe a little about making him realize what she can do without laying a hand on his dick.

When he won’t open his eyes, she smiles and kisses his temple. “You need to go take a shower, dad. You’re a mess.” She laughs as she says it, but she throbs when she sees how shaky his knees are and how he stumbles to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Only then does she let her hand go down her belly, fingers rubbing furiously over her nub until she whimpers out a small sob as she comes. She honestly doesn’t know how much longer she’s going to be able to last, but one thing she knows for sure is that her father has to be eased into this. If she gives into what they both desperately want right now, it will be a disaster.

The day after she gets him off, he avoids her as best he can, but they live together and despite being an 18 year old girl and him bringing the sole income into their household, she is the head of house. She decides the rules of their life and their work. It’s impossible for him to avoid her for long, but she lets him have space when she shaves him the next morning. She doesn’t make him stand so close to her, even though she misses the weight of his cock against her.

It isn’t like it takes long before her dad seems to accept what happened, and what is happening. While she’s shaving him. The first day something seems to have settled in his mind, he resumes his normal position, hips close enough to feel the beloved weight of his dick pressing against her pajama bottoms, resting ever so gently against her core.

Over the next few days she brings him closer, until one day his hips are damn near flush with hers, closer than he’s ever been. His hands are gripping the counter on either side of her hips and his eyes are screwed shut again. Allison shaves his shadow away with precise strokes, fingers brushing over the smooth skin revealed to make sure she didn’t miss anything.

Then the next thing she knows, her dad is rutting against her, clothes a barrier between them but leaving nothing to the imagination. His face is buried in her neck and he keeps muttering apologies even as her legs pull him closer. The razor is still in her hand and it’s only her need to hold onto something tight as her dad grinds his rock hard cock against her clit that keeps her from dropping it.

She comes first, a rush of stickiness that clings to her sleeps shorts and she can tell the moment he does too, that same grunt from a few weeks ago echoing in the room.

It’s like heaven and for the first time, she desperately wants to kiss her dad.

Allison has been having all of these fantasies for months now, she’s been dreaming about sliding down his shaft and making him wait for completion while she finishes her homework. She’s imagined, in vivid detail, having his mouth on her pussy and considered if she would be willing to let him satisfy her curiosity about anal sex. But this is the first time she’s really, truly, madly wanted to kiss him.

So, she does. Allison grabs his chin in her hands and kisses her daddy, hard and dirty, her hand reaching out to tease his nipple, startled by the desperate moan he lets out. She hasn’t been aware of just how much he needs her, until this moment, but oh, she loves it. She coaxes her way past his lips, just because she can and he lets her. He lets her do so much to him. She loves him so much for it too.

She kisses him like she’s always been kissed and he takes it, moaning around her tongue, letting her taste and map him. Her hand comes up for his hair, holding on firmly to keep his head still as she takes her fill. She’s never been so hungry for a kiss the way she is right now. She’s never needed to have someone submit to her the way she needs her dad to right this second, the way her dad does like he’s programmed for it.

When Allison pulls away, his lips are red and swollen and she’s sure hers are no different, but just seeing her father like this and knowing it was her that bruised his lips is a thrill. She lets her hands fall down to his chest, still bare to her as it always is and she pinches both of them just a little more firmly than she normally does and is rewarded with the delicious way he moans her name.

She has lunch with Lydia that day and it’s so strange how she can go out with all of her friends and laugh and play and they haven’t the slightest idea of what she and her dad are doing in the privacy of their own apartment. She’s still a normal teenager and she loves to go shopping with her best friend and roll her eyes when the supernatural is mentioned. She just happens to be a girl who’s fairly close to being in love with her dad and is trying to get him to accept the fact that she wants a physical relationship too.

Allison continues to kiss her father and she’s never shy about it. With that one flood gate opened, she has no problem with initiating a new one anywhere in their apartment. She pins him against the counter and drags him down to her, letting him map her this time. She straddles his lap in his computer chair and devours him while she grinds against him until he comes in his pants. She even kisses him before she leaves for school each morning.

The only person who seems to notice something off is Isaac. Not even Lydia in all her genius ways seems to notice anything new about her. It’s not that she wants people to know she’s seducing her father into a sexual relationship. She just finds it kind of amusing that she’s friends with a group composed of supernaturals and geniuses and the only one who seems to notice is sweet, sheltered Isaac.

Sweet, sheltered Isaac who she slowly finds herself growing fond of, who has a witty sense of humor, and a smile that could light up a room. Sweet, sheltered Isaac who sometimes has this lost look in his eye that makes her want to hold him close and keep him protected. He’s soft and giving in ways even her father isn’t and yet he has this defiant streak that makes her heart race and her fingers itch to find all those places that would make him submit to her.

The day Isaac has that panic attack in the supply closet is the day she knows she’s really, truly in trouble, because she sees the way he needs her help. It’s different from her dad, who is so strong and sure and who submits to her whims because he likes it. She sees into Isaac’s wide, terror-filled eyes, and she sees someone who needs protection. And even though he had accidentally injured her in his panic, she wants that person to be her.

She doesn’t tell her dad, yet. Allison is more than positive that if she admits she has growing feelings for a boy, he’ll try pulling back from her and she absolutely refuses to let that happen. She loves what they do together, she loves being with him, even if it’s just grinding and heavy petting at the moment. Every time she makes him come without touching his cock, with just a little bit of dry sex, it’s so gratifying her own climax is damn near too intense to take.

And she loves him. She can’t quite make the distinction between whether she loves him because he’s her dad or if it’s turned to something deeper. Either way, she won’t give him up if she doesn’t have to. She’s not sure how that will work when she has feelings for Isaac too, but she’ll think of something. She always does.

It’s when she does the surrogate sacrifice that everything becomes clear for her. There’s something about entering a deathlike stasis while submerged in freezing water with only a young man to tether her to life so that she can save her father that clears everything up. There are flashes of a life she could have, a life she wants to have, no matter how taboo, but she can make it work. She wants to make this work.

That night, she gets her dad back from the crazy bitch darach, she pushes him against the door and yanks his jeans open.

“Keep your hands against the door,” she growls, angry and feeling the weight of the situation in her gut. She had performed the surrogate sacrifice and he still almost died. If it hadn’t been for Stiles…god, she doesn’t even want to think about it. She doesn’t want to think about anything, not even the epiphany she had while underwater.

He looks stunned, but he nods, bending to the law his little girl sets down with the same ease he always does and a dark part of her mind thinks he was made for this. He was made to follow her every order without a whisper of unease.

She licks her palm and strokes his cock furiously, watching his face as he grits his teeth, eyes clenched shut, head back against the solid wood of their apartment door. Allison watches him with wide desperate eyes as his fingers curl, digging into his palms but never disobeying her sharp demand to keep where they are.

Her father climaxes with a broken groan, come hot against her hand and she wipes it off on his shirt with furious, harsh movements. She’s so fucking mad and it’s not even at him. Yes, he’s a hunter and he should have been more aware. He should have been resistant to Julia’s magic and tricks and all around awfulness. He’s her dad. He’s supposed to be invincible!

Allison cries into Chris’s chest for far too long to be comfortable, but her dad just holds her tight and kisses the crown of her head. He promises her that everything is okay and that he won’t leave her. He promises that he loves her so much. So, so much. And she knows he means it the same way she feels for him.

The next time she shaves him a few days later, she’s in the bathroom waiting for him and there are a few changes already in place.

For one, she’s only wearing one of his shirts and a pair of sheer underwear. The second, she has a condom beside her hip. And the third, is that she welcomes him with a sweet kiss as an apology for leaving him confused in his bed, alone, when she’d fallen asleep beside him.

“Come here,” she says quietly, smiling softly when her dad listens to her. When he’s in his normal spot between her thighs, she reaches for the button holding the slit in his pajama buttons closed. It’s easy to undo from age and it doesn’t take her any time to get her dad’s semi hard cock out of his underwear, her hand working him until he’s like a steel rod in her palm. “Stand still.”

Her orders are short and simple, but she’s still amazed by how well he listens. He doesn’t even move when she slides the condom down his length. When she looks at him, his blue eyes are wide with lust and love. He’s so good for her. She can’t resist pulling him close, pointing his dick toward her opening.

 When Allison grabs his hip and pulls him forward, his breath hitches, and the second she has the head of his cock inside her body, he whimpers out a broken, “Allison, oh god…baby, are you…?”

“Could you stay like this, daddy?” she asks, even though she most definitely could not. “Would you let me shave you clean like this, with the tip of your cock in my pussy? I know you can tell how wet I am. It wouldn’t take much to slide all the way in. I would be so ready for you. I have been for so long.”

Allison kisses his upper lip, tasting the sweat already building there. Wrapping her calves around his thighs she pulls him a shuffle closer, moaning gratefully when his cock slides deeper into her waiting wet center. She’s not looking between them, but she knows that he’s only halfway buried inside her. “What about like this? Huh? It’s almost good. Almost. I’m still empty, but I can still feel your cock, the girth beginning to fill me up. I can feel how you’ll stretch me open and make me so full. You could bury yourself and do just that, but if I wanted to tease you, to make you ache you wouldn’t move, would you daddy?”

His face says it all but she still waits until he gives her a chokes off, “No, Alli. I wouldn’t move.”

She’s so pleased by that, she crosses her ankles behind his back and pulls him all the way inside her with a sigh of unadulterated relief. He’s perfect, fitting in places Scott never could. He really is made for her and she tells him so. She’s never felt so right in all her life as she does right now, sitting on the edge of the counter, her panties pulled aside with her dad’s dick sheathed comfortably within her.

Sweat gathers on his forehead, the effort to keep still plain on his face. She watches him, flexing her inner muscles around his length. She wonders how long he could really stand it, and swears one day she will find out. She’s going to start a marathon of movies and she’s just going to sit on his cock the entire time and see how long he squirms before he has to give in, before he’s begging her for more.

Not now though. Oh, absolutely not right now. She kisses him hungrily, praising him for being so goddamn wonderful for her, for his obedience and submission that he gives to her without hesitation, for his love and acceptance of this new dynamic in their relationship. She kisses him until his lips are hot and damp against hers, puffy and bruised. “We’ll do that later. I’ve been waiting too long to have you, all of you; your hands, your lips,” she pauses to roll her hips, letting out a throaty groan, “and especially your dick.”

Allison leans back then, the wall supporting her shoulders while she pulls her knees up and apart for her and her dad both to look. And look they do. Allison’s inner lips are stretched around her dad’s cock, the soft pink standing out in stark contrast the dark tan of his shaft, the same way her dark trimmed pubic hair contrasts with the dirty blond of his. It’s almost like looking at art, erotic art that makes her entire body pound and her pussy twitch.

And then her dad’s hand is on her inner thigh, thumb touching where they’re connected almost reverently. “Jesus, Allison. Can’t believe how lucky I am to have you like this…always hated myself for wanting to feel every inch of you. And now you’re here like this…”

She reaches further around, pulling her panties further out of the way as she nods to her dad, flashing him a dimply smile. “I know, dad. Don’t hold back.”

It’s the most mind blowing experience of her life. He doesn’t do gentle or sweet the way she thought he might try. When he fucks her, it’s with long, hard strokes that make everything feel like white noise, it’s with a firm, sturdy snap of his hips and deep grunts of effort. The sounds of it is obscene and it echoes around their bathroom, probably their entire apartment. When she has to use her hands as extra braces, he positions her legs how he wants them, and that’s just fine because it feels so amazing to feel the burn in her thighs as he holds her wide open, torn between keeping eye contact with Allison herself and watching his own cock disappear into her body.

She breathes out a tense, unsteady, “Ooooh, fuck…” She can feel her orgasm building, her muscles coiling tight as he drives into her relentlessly, just how she likes it. She just needs a little bit more. “Daddy…daddy, rub my clit. Yeah, just like that.”

She whines, head going back against the wall as her dad’s drops down to her center, rubbing her firmly and trying to time it with his rhythm. He falls short, just a little too slow but it doesn’t matter because he’s still doing exactly as she says and it’s that last little bit of knowledge that really gets her off.

When her dad comes he grunts her name like it’s benediction.

Allison is sure this is what ecstasy is like.

When she and her friends finally return to school after adjusting to the millionth traumatic experience to happen to them, Scott gives her a sort of confused look, like he’s trying to piece something together, but then the cute Asian girl walks by and his attention is off elsewhere. Lydia is glaring at the entrance to the school where the twins can be seen walking in. Stiles is looking at his phone with a frown. Isaac, though, Isaac is looking at her with wide eyes.

The werewolf corners her later, just before her history class, looking earnest as he asks, “You would tell me if he was hurting you…right?”

“What?” She’s not playing coy, she’s just so blindsided by his sudden appearance that she just barely contained breaking his nose. She looks at him for a second and then it hits her, the words taking context in her mind. Her eyes widen a little because while she and her dad hadn’t had sex since the day in the bathroom, she had encouraged him to finger her this morning while they were having breakfast, her chair right next to his at the dining table and skirt hiked up. He’d slid his hand beneath her panties and fucked two fingers inside of her until she came with a delighted hum.

She blushes realizing she’s getting hot and bothered again just thinking about it. While she did have a plan to get the boy in front of her and keep her dad, she thinks she should ease him into it a little bit more than getting turned on by the idea of her father and then turning around and flirting with him. That just seemed like bad etiquette, not that there really is a lot of etiquette to something like this.

Allison gives Isaac an apologetic smile. “He would never hurt me. And I say that honestly, not out of some sort of excuse for him.” Something flashes in his eyes, not the wolf but something more, older, darker. “Isaac,” she continues kindly. “I’m the one who initiates. I’m the one who says how and when. He’s a good man and he listens to me.”

Her sentence, no matter how innocent, seems like a slap to Isaac’s face. She grimaces, regretting her choice of words.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories for you. With any of this. I…” she shakes her head, floundering. She really hadn’t meant for that to come out the way it did. She bites her nail, trying to think of a way to make it better, but Isaac doesn’t let her.

He takes a step back, “As long as you have the final say…?”

Isaac phrases it like a question, like he’s not sure what he’s supposed to be doing now. She’s just confirmed to him that she’s having sex with her father and she is the one who instigates it. They didn’t say the actual words, no, but she knows that’s what he was alluding to her. She knows if their roles were reversed, she would be concerned too. She knows incest is wrong, legally, morally, biologically. All of it is wrong and too often there’s something mentally or psychologically off with one or both of the participants.

Allison is a smart girl. She’s known all this since the beginning. Maybe she and her dad are off their rocker. They’ve faced down more than most hunters and evolved to be better hunters, to protect instead of exterminate.

The strange part is that even knowing all this, and knowing that Isaac must at least have some basic knowledge, he still says that it’s okay as long as Allison is the one calling the shots. That bugs her and she chews the words over and over for the rest over her day and even into the night when she’s brushing her teeth next to her dad. Even while she texts Lydia while lying in bed next to him. Even when he turns the light off and curls around her for sleep.

Isaac sends her a text the next day promising he won’t tell anyone, which had never crossed Allison’s mind. She shouldn’t have as much faith in Isaac as she does considering they’re only just starting to explore this new friendship and connection they have. Still, she had known without a doubt that Isaac wouldn’t do that to her, or to her father whom she adores so much.

She doesn’t talk to Isaac for the rest of the week and his words gnaw at her mind over the weekend until she has to get it off her chest.

“What would you think if a girl told you she was in a relationship like ours?” Allison asks her dad, pulling her toothbrush out of her mouth while sitting on the edge of the bathroom sink.

They’re getting ready for bed and had just finished a shower together where she had been delighted to find out that her dad is definitely an ass man. They had almost run the water heater down while her dad rubbed his cock between her ass cheeks until coming across her lower back. Just feeling the slight pressure against her asshole had made her tremble and she knows she wants to have him inside her that way too, though she’ll probably stick with allowing him to get off this way for a while.

So she’s in a towel and her hair is wet and she’s still a little jelly legged from her dad tonguing her to completion just a minute before she turned around and guided his cock between her cheeks. She watches him, already in his boxers, as he washes his face and puts a bit of arthritis cream on his hands. She thinks about his fingers, the way they feel inside her, how they would feel in her ass…how they might look opening up someone else’s ass.

Allison is snapped out of her day dreams by her dad’s answer. “I’d probably shoot the dad without doing too much thinking.”

Nodding, she says, “Me too.” She finishes brushing her teeth real quick and rinses her mouth out before she continues with only the slightest pause as she continues the best way to say what she’s thinking. “I think someone knows about us. Our relationship. It was all very vague, to be honest. Nothing was ever mentioned in detail, but it was pretty obvious what we were talking about. Y’know.”

She drops her towel into the laundry hamper, grabbing her clothes that she had left tossed on her side of the bed. When she looks over at her father, he seems to be assessing the news and her reaction to it. There’s something in his stance that says he wants to demand information, to eliminate the problem, but at the reassuring touch she places on his chest he relaxes.

“Alright…so if nothing incriminating was found or said…you obviously aren’t concerned with this turning into an issue.” He slides into his side of the bed, checking that his phone is charging while she finishes dressing. He turns onto his side, balancing on one arm when she slips in beside him. “So what’s on your mind?”

His hand slides under her shirt, his hand warm as it slides up her belly and rests on her ribs just under her breast. It’s a touch she’s come to expect every night, something grounding for both of them.

Allison considers his questions, and how best to answer it. It’s confusing in her mind right now, worry and confusion, possibilities all rattling inside her head. “The reaction I got was odd. I knew there wouldn’t be any trouble over this person knowing, but I somewhat suspected more shock or a longer talk about what we’re doing together even though I said it was consensual. Some part of me would have even expected anger, but all that was said over the matter before it dropped was, ‘As long as you have the final say.’ That’s weird right? That sounds wrong?”

Her father considers it for a long moment before nodding twice. “That is strange. Do you think they have some experience with not final say?”

“It’s possible. Unfortunately no one is really ever safe from something like that happening…” She takes a deep breath, letting her head fall back against her pillow. “But if that were the case, and especially if it was with a father or father-figure, why didn’t they freak out more when it became clear what we were doing?”

He rubs his thumb along the curve of her breast, which is about as much attention he ever pays to them. It doesn’t bother her. If it did, she would tell him to touch them, but she’s nowhere near as sensitive as he is and it’s pretty much useless to her. It’s probably better that he’s more of an ass man, because she definitely liked feeling his hard length rubbing over her hole.

“I would like to imagine it’s because you’re a level-headed young woman who knows what she wants and isn’t one to suffer fools, not even her dad. I would imagine it’s because they know you’ll be smart about it…us. And then I would imagine that, even though we may be careful, they already have some inkling about the dynamic of our relationship,” he looks at her from below his lashes and she knows he’s talking about his submissiveness and her own tendency to take charge.

She lifts her hand, running it through his hair and pulling him down for a lengthy kiss. He always helps her think through things and she can see what he’s saying. As much as she hates the possibility of Isaac’s father taking advantage of him, she thinks that that may just be what happened, and it only cements her urge to take care of him and find a way to make her vision from the sacrifice come true.

Everything gets mixed up in the entire Nogitsune situation before she has much of a chance to put her actual plan into action. Everyone in the hodgepodge pack is so hell bent on either stopping the demon possessing one of her best friends or getting the demon out of said friend or a combination of the two. There’s so much chaos and destruction, and the town lives in terror of what the demon’s next strike is.

She and Isaac get closer, their orbits so natural, even with Isaac knowing about her and her father. Even with Isaac being threatened by her father when he finds both her and Isaac standing in their bedroom without shirts, it never seems strange. When they first kiss it seems so desperate and she worries herself sick that all of this is just because they’re under so much pressure, scared for themselves, Stiles, and everyone in Beacon Hill…but then they make love and it’s so fucking sweet even if he doesn’t really last long. She doesn’t think that he would touch her so reverently or kiss her so softly if this was just a relationship brought on by the fear something might happen tomorrow.

When they get Stiles back, he’s dying, of course, which is horrific to watch and witness. Then everything with Nogitsune taking Lydia and Allison gets stabbed.

She’s sure that will be the end of her. It’s an agony she could never describe and she’s shaking with the effort it takes to stay conscious in Scott’s arms. It’s so cold and then it’s dark.

When she comes to, she’s in the hospital. It’s dim and she’s achy. Her throat is a desert in a sand storm and she feels like white noise. It’s fucking awful and she hates it. She peels her eyes open slowly, her throat clicking as she tries to swallow, to wet her mouth even a little. The television is on, is the first thing she realizes and when she turns her head, she sees Isaac in the chair beside her bed and her father watching the news.

They both look like they’ve aged a million years. It makes her wonder how long she’s been out of it. She takes a deep breath, trying to clear her foggy brain. It doesn’t work very well and it takes her a long time to realize it’s because she’s hooked up to multiple bags and that there’s probably some really good drugs in there.

That makes her grimace, but she puts it out of her mind, turning to her dad again. “Hey…”

Her father spins around so fast, he nearly knocks his head against the mounted television. He’s at her side in an instant, fingers brushing through a sleeping Isaac’s hair on his way by and she really wishes she had more energy because she wants to remember that until the end of time. She probably won’t but she likes it, nonetheless as her dad comes up to her and brushes his hand through his hair.

There are tears in his eyes as he looks all over her face, emotions swirling that she can’t place but make all the sense in the world as he presses his forehead to hers and just sobs. She’s weak, but even still, she slowly raises her hand to cup his neck, keeping him close and reassuring him that she’s okay.

It’s okay.

The next time she wakes all of her friends are in the hospital, safe and whole. Lydia is actually in her hospital bed with her, red hair twisted up to keep it out of the way. Isaac is asleep next to her dad and Derek has his arm around Stiles shoulder as he sleeps, still looking pale and gaunt and so weak. Scott tells her, with Kira’s head in his lap, that they did it, trapped the Nogitsune, and explains the divine move they used.

She’s so proud of all of them.

Being in the hospital is boring, but Isaac and her dad keep her company through most of it. Derek, still technically Isaac’s legal guardian, signs him out of classes for the next several weeks for PTSD. Apparently they made up this entire story where Isaac and Allison were outside exploring the old internment camp as research for an upcoming paper when they were attacked by a crazy squatter and his antique katana.

They omit anyone else being there when she was stabbed and since Isaac had been the one to call 911 it works fine. She doesn’t know what they say about Aiden, but she heard he didn’t make it. Stiles is still ghostly according to Melissa when she comes by and she can tell she’s worried about her all but adopted son. Allison can see her and the Sheriff talking at the nurse’s station more often than not. Lydia made it through, says the nightmares will never fade, but at least they came out on top, her smile watery and sad. Everyone else seems to be recovering well enough.

Isaac and her dad are always there with her, even if they’re asleep while they’re there. It still means a lot and she sees her dad giving her boyfriend so many comforting touches, rubbing Isaac’s shoulders, ruffling his hair, etc. And the look on Isaac’s face each time her dad shows him affection is something that makes her think her plans might be easier than she thought.

It’s on one of her last days in the hospitals that she broaches the subject that had been put on hold, slowly at first and then all together.

She’s relaxing against her inclined bed and it’s only Isaac there beside her. For once, there’s no one else. Melissa has gone home for the day. Everyone else is in school. Derek has to go out of town for a few days to help Cora with something in Brazil. It’s just her and the boy she nearly died protecting.

She turns her head to Isaac, lacing their fingers together. “You know, it never really hits you how much someone means to you until you’re dying. Careful about my bones…”

Isaac instantly loosens his werewolf grip on her, but he looks so sad. She hates it when he looks sad. “Is this the part where you tell me you’re still in love with Scott?”

Allison’s eyes furrow, momentarily confused until she plays her words over in her head and snorts. “No. I’m not in love with Scott. I will always love him. He’ll always be my first love, but that doesn’t mean he’s my only love. People fall in love with several people, sometimes even two people at the same time. Like I am now.”

Her boyfriend swallows like he’s trying not to be too hopeful.

“My dad,” she clarifies. “And you.”

She waits for him to absorb that, waiting for some sort of rebuttal, for some sort of demand that she only love him, but it never comes. She rubs his knuckles soothingly, letting her head rest against her pillow. She waits him out, but there’s nothing but a pensive look on his face as he brings his hand to his chin.

When he doesn’t say anything for a full two minutes, she asks, “When you found out my dad and I were in a sexual relationship, you didn’t freak out. You just said it was okay as long as I was consenting. As long as I had final say.” He looks up at her with brilliant blue eyes, shock and fear there even though his abuser is long gone. She tilts her head, asking softly, “Were you…?”

Allison can’t bring herself to finish the sentence but she knows Isaac understands. She can see it in the way his face turns bright red and his head ducks in shame. She squeezes his hand, trying to reassure him. “You don’t have to tell me, honey. You don’t have to tell me anything unless you want to.”

She lets it drop there and her eyes slip closed with exhaustion. She doesn’t know if Isaac will say anything or if there’s anything to say, but she knows staring at him expectantly won’t work the same way it does with her dad. Isaac is a different sort of submissive and she can’t handle them the same way.

With her eyes closed, it seems to open a flood gate with her boyfriend.

“My dad…he always had to reach a certain level of drunkenness before he did it. Like he had be reach beyond the angry drunk and reach this point where everything was just…inconsequential to him. It didn’t matter that I was his son. It didn’t matter that I didn’t consent. It didn’t matter if the world was coming down around us. He would just get there and I learned it was easier to stay still and let it happen.”

She listens, and he doesn’t go into vivid detail but he tells her just enough. He tells her that he never wanted it from his dad, but how his dad would smear him with lube and after a while, when he became accustomed to the feel of a cock in his passage, he even enjoyed it as long as he could imagine anyone else on earth. He even gives a broken little laugh when he admits that he used to imagine it was Jackson fucking him.

“Come here,” she demands softly, and he does, slithering into her hospital bed with her. They’re careful of all her wires and tubes, but then he’s pressed, back against her chest, his ass against her thighs. She should not be thinking of sex while he has a stab wound, but she doesn’t feel ashamed either. She is who she is. “When I get out of here, I want to make that experience better for you. We can go shopping and find the perfect dildo for you and I’ll lube you up so good and let you feel a dick in your ass again. I’ll make it so good for you, honey. I’ll make it so good you won’t want to fuck me anymore. You’ll just be begging me to fuck your ass with our toys.”

Allison can feel the arousal growing in Isaac, just with her words and it wards the tiredness away. She reaches down under the blanket and carefully pulls his cock out of his sweat pants, smearing the pre-come that’s already gathering over her palm before she wraps her hand around his length.

“I would want you on all fours, honey. Knees spread wide, your cock on display for me. I would get you the prettiest dildo, thick and long…” Like her daddy. “I’d buy a black one just to admire the way it looked with your ass wrapped around it, sucking it in deeper.”

Isaac has his eyes closed, panting against her pillow. He tries to hold back, tries to hold onto the shame he feels for liking dick in his ass and she makes plans in her head, plans she already had but that now include Isaac. She wants him to see there isn’t a damn thing wrong with lusting for anal. There’s nothing wrong with the way his cock jerks in her hand just at the thought of having a toy in his ass, or the way he pushes back against her thighs like she has a dick to give him.

Well, she does…but she should probably talk to her dad first.

He comes with the fingers of her other hand between his ass cheeks, pressing but not penetrating the tight ring of muscle where she imagines a beautiful black toy sliding inside him. She feels his cock twitch in her palm, the spurts of come against the starched hospital sheets. This feels like their real first time…and it makes so much sense that she gets him off while telling him she’s going to fuck him and make him feel good.

“I love you too,” Isaac murmurs and Allison kisses his neck again before they both slip into contented nap.

It doesn’t take much to order the new toy for Isaac. A quick scroll through a sex toy site and she finds the one that matches all the requirements she has. It’s seven inches long, has roughly the same girth as her dad, it’s silicon and it has just the right amount of veins. She’s sure if she used it on herself it would almost be an acceptable substitute to her dad.

Allison tries not to think of things like training or grooming, but some part of her knows that’s what she’s doing. She really wants her boyfriend to open up to the idea of taking her dad’s cock. She wants to see his hole stretched tight around her father almost more than she wants to know what it feels like to have her dad in her own ass. She wants to hear the way Isaac moans when he’s entered and watch her dad’s face as he finishes in her boyfriend’s clenching body.

She wants them to fall in love like she is with both of them. She wants to keep both of them and have them enjoy each other the same way she enjoys them.

After she’s released from the hospital, she makes her dad stop at a few places so she can see her friends and let them know she’s on her feet again and out of that damn hospital, no offense, Melissa. She sees Lydia and Scott and then drives by Stiles’ house to make sure with her own eyes that he is actually recovering from the Nogitsune, physically and mentally. Derek is there with him, of course. He always seems to be near Stiles these days.

A week and a half later, she’s at home in her bed that she shares with her dad. She knows Isaac has to smell them together, but he never seems all that bothered as he crawls in beside her. In fact, sometimes, if he isn’t thinking about it, he’ll flex his hips in this certain way and scent their sheets. These ideas in her head are taking wing almost too fast for her to keep up with.

When Isaac comes over to keep her company when her dad is away, she smiles at him. She’s watching soap operas without shame anymore. She already knows she’s going to be recording these when she’s cleared to go back to school. Sure, they’re asinine, but there’s something about them that makes her feel normal.

Sure, she has a boyfriend who’s a werewolf and she’s in an actual relationship with her dad. Yeah, she’s on bed rest and forbidden to have penetrative sex of any sort because she was stabbed through the belly by the sword of an Oni that was controlled by an evil demon that had possessed her dear friend. Okay, her ex is a werewolf too and he’s now dating a kitsune. She’s fought kanimas and witches and oh, yeah, her best friend is a banshee. Her life is far from normal, but at least she can watch soap operas.

Allison waves Isaac in and he flops next to her like a puppy, going to put his arm around her shoulders, until she stops him.

“Not today. Today, I want you to take off your pants and lay on your belly. Make sure to put your ass within easy reach of me.” He looks confused, and then he seems to remember in a split second what they had talked about at the hospital and his breath catches in his chest. She smiles at him, dimples flashing and mischievous as she reaches over and rubs him through his jeans. “You like that plan, huh, sweetie?”

He’s nodding in an instant, enthusiastic and maybe she can sense a little trepidation, but she trusts him to know himself and to know she wouldn’t make him do anything he didn’t want to. He licks his lips, mouth open a little as he says, “Yeah. Yes, that…”

Isaac isn’t like her dad. She doesn’t have to tease or work nearly as much to get him hard. He’s just a teenage boy and a strong breeze at the right angle has Isaac hard and ready to go. She hums when he jerks into her palm and then takes her hand away. “Then do what I said, Isaac. Pants off. On your belly.”

She think he actually whines when she stops touching him, but this time he is much more amiable about following through with her demand. She reminds herself that Isaac isn’t her dad. Isaac needs incentive, whereas her dad needs reassurance.

When he lays down beside her, he’s bare from the waist down and he’s on his belly like she told him. It makes her smile even wider. Just the right words, and her boys were putty in her hands. She reaches to her bedside table, pulling out her lube, her vibrator and the thick black toy she received just a few days ago, laying them by the hip farthest away from Isaac so he can’t really see.

Allison rubs Isaac’s ass cheek, knowing personally how good it can feel. Her dad has only ever jerked his cock off in the crevice of her ass, but before the Nogitsune thing reached dire levels, he’d taken to massaging her cheeks and had even slipped a finger inside her hole, slick with a thick coat of lube. She knows it’s amazing, and if Isaac had unwillingly found himself reacting pleasurably while his father raped him, she thinks he’ll burst at the seams when it’s consensual.

“Can I finger your ass?” she asks, her voice steady as anything even as her heart picks up speed, giving away how much she wants this.

Isaac nods and folds his arms under his head, spreading his knees with a flexibility that she didn’t expect. His hips are just elevated on the bed, enough for her to easily and comfortably put her fingers against his ass. The position spreads his cheeks and lets her see what is quite honestly, the prettiest little peachy hole she’s ever laid eyes on, all puckered and already grasping for something inside. Allison has never seen anything like it and she’s eager to see how he opens up for her.

Her heart is racing. She’s never done this to anyone else. She’s fingered her own ass on multiple occasions, pressed her vibrator into her anal passage just to feel what it’s like. She thinks the first thing she and her dad are going to do when she’s cleared and labelled healed enough for penetrative intercourse is try anal sex. She wants it. And she wants to give Isaac the pleasurable sensation she always feels, but she’s still nervous.

“Just go slow, Alli. I trust you.”

That right there is enough to settle her nerves. He trusts her, and she will never do anything to betray that trust, not after all they’ve been through.

She coats her fingers with lube, dropping her hand to his crevice before smearing a glob between his cheeks, searching for his entrance with little difficulty. She doesn’t delve right into him. He’s not ready for that and anyway, she’s not that sort of dom. She likes to make her subs writhe with want. She likes for them to barely hold on to control and whimper with need. She likes to make them feel wanted and appreciated.

So she smooths the slick substance over the tender skin, letting him get accustomed to the sensation of someone touching him here again, to associate this with her. Isaac said he used to imagine that it was anyone on else fucking him when his father took advantage of him. Now he can live with the relief that it finally is someone else, someone he loves.  

The lubricant warms up nicely under her ministrations and Isaac closes his eyes with a sigh, giving himself over to her. Everything about him relaxes, going boneless against the comforter. She should probably have moved it out of the way before she started this. Then again, a little bit of come is no stranger to this bed spread.

Her heart is still pounding in her chest when she presses the first finger past the tight ring of muscle, waiting for some sort of sound or resistance, but Isaac takes it all the way to the knuckle. His body doesn’t even twitch like hers sometimes does when daddy put his finger in her ass. He’s ready for it, hungry for it, even, just given the way his inner walls flex around that one digit.

Allison still takes her time though, relaxing more and more into the pillows she’s propped against. She works her finger in and out, angling the pad of her finger in search of his sweet spot. It takes a moment or two but she knows she got it right when Isaac makes a surprised sound, his hips flexing in that way he sometimes does when he smells her bed. It makes her wonder what he’s thinking about…who he’s thinking of now, if it’s her or if he maybe imagines her father.

She thinks her father would look so good behind Isaac and she’s sure he’d love it. She’s seen some of his porn collection and he is not against watching homoerotic movies. She’s not sure if he’s ever been with someone of the same gender, but she has an inkling he could be persuaded to try it with Isaac.

Two fingers in and Isaac whimpers, grinding against the bed, face flushed deep red against his pale skin. His mouth is open as he pants for breath, but his eyes are screwed shut. Allison can’t quite tell if it’s so he can concentrate on what he’s feeling or if there’s still some residual shame, but she maneuvers herself around until she can settle between his spread knees and touch his skin. She pets up and down his spine, massaging his ass.

“That’s it, baby. Let yourself enjoy this. It’s okay. I know it feels so good,” she licks her lip, her mouth suddenly dry. Or maybe it’s been dry for a while. She honestly doesn’t know. It hits her like punch to the gut that this is the first time she’s physically been inside someone else and it feels just as natural as when he’d been inside her that first time, just as natural as her dad. “I finger myself like this too sometimes. And dad has fingered my ass like this when I ask.”

He moans when she says that and she smiles, pressing in tight behind him. Her free hand takes his hip and encourages him to his knees so she can see his dick, see how hard he is and the ruddy red flesh. Oh, he loves this so much. The change in their position seems to spur something in Isaac. He rolls his hips back, looking for more.

She doesn’t think he’s going to make it to the dildo she picked out for him, but she’s okay with it. The vibrator she picks up should be enough for her boyfriend for right now. It’s long and slender and turquoise blue and with a coat of lube is slides beautifully into her boyfriend’s pretty ass, deeper than her own fingers could and just a little thicker than ever her own two fingers are.

“Oh fu-fuck…Alli,” Isaac shifts, shifting to grab his cock in his own grip but she pulls the vibrator out as soon as he does. “Wha?”

“Keep your hands where they are, Isaac,” she instructs, a small smile on her lips because Isaac looks so lost now that he’s suddenly empty. His eyes are wide and dilated and he looks at her like she just kicked his dog. She nods to his hands, telling him to put his hands back under his head with just a gesture. And her boyfriend is so good already, he does. “That’s better. I wanna see you come just like this. Just you, and me, and this pretty blue vibrator making you feel good.”

She presses the vibrator inside his body again, watching inch by inch sink into him and then picking up an easy pace, one that she uses with herself when she’s alone. It’s apparently just right because in a moment it’s like Allison never broke the spell inside Isaac, like she never paused his pleasure to correct his actions. Soon, Isaac is the one eagerly fucking back onto the length of the vibrator, keening as he tries to reach climax.

And that’s when she turns it on.

It’s probably a good thing that the apartment she has with her dad is soundproofed because the howl that Isaac lets out is enough to rattle the decorations she had hung on the walls. Isaac comes hard onto the comforter, stipes of white against cream, while his ass grips the vibrating toy inside him. His hips roll the entire time, continuing to fucking himself even as his legs quiver and his hole twitches.

A full minute later when moves forward on his shaking knees, allowing her to set the toy to the side to be cleaned at some other time, he collapses on to his side, looking absolutely wrecked.

“Oh my god. That was the best thing that’s ever happened to me in my life.”

She laughs, leaning down to kiss him.

By the time her dad comes home the next morning from his meeting in San Francisco, she does work Isaac up to the toy. Each time he comes with just the dildo inside him, his hands behind or under his head, sometimes trying to obey Allison’s rule with such focus he digs his claws into his arms. She tsks at him for that, and tells him to breathe through it and they take a break so she can teach him how she wants him to go down on her, giving him little pointers as licks and sucks her pussy. He stays between her thighs, diligently burying his nose in her trimmed curls until she comes.

What he lacks in experience is definitely made up for by his unrelenting persistence to make sure she’s taken care of as well.

She loves him so much.

Her dad comes into the room early, around four in the morning. She wakes up when the front door clicks open and she’s sitting up when he sets his case down inside the door. It’s easy to see her dad putting the pieces together as he looks around the room. Chris Argent is not one of the best hunters in the world just because he’s a pretty face.

Allison has to hand it to her dad too, he covers up that flicker of dark emotion like a pro as walks over to the edge of the bed and leans down to unlace his boots.

“There wasn’t any penetrative sex was there?” he asks, of course worrying that she had gone against doctor’s orders.

She rolls onto hands and knees, crawling across the soft bed to drape herself over his back. “Not in the way you’re thinking.” She kisses his ear, wrapping her arms over his shoulders and pulls him in close. She missed him, even if it was only for one day that he’d been gone. He turns his head, looking at her curiously about her statement. She smiles, slipping her hand into his V-neck so she can brush her fingers over his nipple. “I learned something about Isaac a few weeks ago, while I was in the hospital.”

Her dad clears his throat, trying to remain focused on the conversation instead of the pleasure he gets from her fingers tweaking his chest. “And what’s that?”

Allison kisses his neck, pressing her chest to his back and scooting her knees up a little further to take some of the stress off of her core. She rests her chin on his shoulder, her fingers still moving over his nipple as she tells him, “Isaac likes anal sex. As in, he likes to be the one receiving it.” Pressed against him as she is, she can feel his heart speed up in his chest and she’s glad she isn’t the only one who gets excited about that thought. “When he came over today, I told him to take off his pants and lay down on his belly and then you know what I did?”

Her dad has his eyes closed, and she bets, would bet real money, that he’s picturing what she describes, so she paints the picture for him, how she opened him up, and how well he took her, the way he started fucking back on her fingers and the desperate way he took the vibrator as deep as it would go. And then, when he got his second wind, she fucked him with the vibrator again, keeping it setting low the entire time for extra stimulation. And one last time with the toy she bought just for him and she goes into detail about that dildo, the realistic qualities it had, such as the vein and the flare of the head. She even describes how she teased Isaac with just the head, in a similar way that she had teased her daddy by only pressing the head of his cock inside her body that first time.

By the end of her story, where she tells him about how he went down on her, her father is taking measured breaths, the same kind of breathing she taught Isaac to take instead of digging his nails into his skin. His eyes are still closed and this time she knows he’s recreating what they did today in his mind. He likes it too. She can see the line of his cock straining against his jeans, and she smiles hope growing in her chest that maybe her dad wants to be in place of that toy.

He had seemed to be getting closer to Isaac in the hospital, bonding over their worry for her and finding enough in common for her father to give Isaac affectionate touches as he passed by.

Allison forges on, finishing what she started when she first decided she wanted to protect and love Isaac. She slips off the bed, settling on her knees in front of him and palming his erection through his jeans. “You should have seen him, daddy. He was so beautiful, relaxed and wrapped around his new toy. He took all seven inches like he craved each one.”

She opens his jeans and tugs them and his underwear down his thighs, watching his face as he lifts his hips to assist in her desire to see him. His eyes are watching her now, eyes hooded with desire as she strokes his cock. She can see the open want there and this time she’s positive that he wants to be the one filling Isaac up, to take all of his length and slide it inside her boyfriend’s willing body.

Smiling and pleased by his reaction to the news that her boyfriend apparently loves being fucked, she kisses the tip of his cock where pre-come is already beading and gives him the most fantastic blowjob of her entire life.

It’s two and a half weeks later when she’s cleared for penetrative sex and she’s so fucking relieved, she almost makes her dad pull off the road so she can pull his cock out and ride him. She’s never been so desperate to fuck as she has been these last several weeks where hasn’t been allowed to. Maybe before that wouldn’t have been a problem, but since she’s been sleeping with her dad, she’s had sex at least twice a week.

When they get back to their apartment, Allison cares about nothing except getting her daddy into their room. She’s wanted this for a long time and since she began fucking Isaac with her fingers and their toys, it’s only intensified the longing to feel her daddy buried in her ass. They had been building up to it for so long before she’d been stabbed by that stupid Oni.

As soon as the door is closed behind them, she launches into her dad’s arms, kissing him with a hunger she had been trying to keep at bay so as not to get herself too worked up. He picks her up like he knew exactly what she was thinking, walking swiftly toward their room, leaving the door wide open without a care in the world. They’re they only ones who live here after all.

The moment Allison is on the bed, she works her clothes off in record time and he’s only a step behind because of those boots he always wears. She’s going to throw them out and get him something to go around town in. Something sensible and slip on so she doesn’t have to wait for him to get in bed with her.

Allison makes use of the time though, grabbing the lube and condom from her nightstand and setting them out next to her before she gets to her knees and puts her hands on the head board. She looks over her shoulder, hair tossed behind her as she watches her daddy stand up straight and his eyes land on the stretch of her body as she puts her ass on display.

“Fuck my ass, daddy. I have been waiting so long to feel you stretching me open and as my present for finally being well, I want you to finally do this for me.” He looks so dumbfounded for a moment that she huffs an amused laugh and rolls her eyes. “Hello? Earth to daddy. Do I need to start on my own and you can jump in when you’re ready?”

Her dad seems to snap back to himself halfway through her teasing and he crawls on the bed behind her, pulling her back against his groin as his cock presses deliciously between her ass cheeks. He leans covers her back, kissing her neck as he rocks his hips. “I still can’t believe that this is my life sometimes. You just keep giving me everything I could possibly dream of, baby girl.”

She softens at that, smiling fondly at his words. He had been watching her for so long before she made her move, shamed and sure that she would never go for him, that she should never go for him. He apologized for so long at the beginning, but she’s broken him of the habit after so long together. He knows she wants him now. She wants everything they do together and everything they haven’t done. She wants him, her dad, her sweet submissive lover who gave into everything she asked with just the right amount of praise.

She turns her head more, pulling him into a kiss that maybe isn’t the best due to the angle, but it’s perfect nonetheless. “I love you, daddy.”

He nuzzles against her. “I love you too, Alli cat. So much.”

Allison can feel the shift in their words, moving from that familial reassurance to that of lovers. It makes her heart swell with something uncontainable and wild. She smiles at him, and then bites her lip as he kisses her shoulder and reaches for the lube and condom. A buzz of excitement goes through her, anticipations. Anal has been something she’s wanted to try since before she even lost her virginity. And finally, her daddy is going to give it to her.

She hums, waiting patiently as he rolls the condom onto his dick and then pours a generous amount of lube over his fingers before he rubs them between her cheeks, fingers pressing against her hole. They’ve done this part together enough that she’s almost frustrated by the teasing touch. She’s aching for his cock. She needs her daddy to finger her open and then slide his dick inside her.

Giving him a patient but telling, “Dad…” she spreads her knees out a little wider and puts herself on display. And she’s rewarded with one thick finger sliding inside her ass.

A happy little groan escapes her as she wiggles back against him, encouraging him to keep it up. She’s not fragile and she’s played with her own anal dildo, one that she bought for herself just a month after she first heard her dad jerking off to her. She can take him. She’s been practicing just for this moment. Thankfully, her dad seems to understand and he presses in another finger next to the first, letting her slide all the way down them until his knuckles are against her ass.

“Don’t move, daddy. Keep your fingers just like that.”

She looks over her shoulder to see her father nodding, concentrating on his hand and where his fingers are buried in her ass. If he thinks that’s good…he groans breathlessly as she rolls her hips, taking control and fucking herself on his fingers with the same rhythm she’s used on Isaac when fucking his ass. And fuck, it’s so good. It’s better than his fingers in her pussy, even and she’s a fan of that especially, has let him finger her on several occasions just because he makes it so amazing.

This is tight though. It’s like Allison can feeling every swirl of his fingertips against her inner walls. His hands are bigger than hers and just this could be enough, just fucking herself on his fingers. She could reach down and rub herself off and it would be good. It would be so amazing even. But it wouldn’t be enough.

Allison rides his fingers for a few moments more before easing off of them. She reaches back and grabs his hand, pulling him up to his knees so he’ll slot in behind her and she can bring his hand up to cup her breast, just holding him close and giving him something to anchor him. Just by the mirror above their headboard, he’s already a little lost in this.

He doesn’t need instruction though. He lubes up his cock, holding the condom at the base before licking his lip and taking the plunge. He guides his cock to her ass, spongey, sensitive tip against her waiting hole. Then all at once and far too slowly, he’s finally pushing into her. He spreads her open, pushing past the first ring of muscle and then the second at a pace that’s almost agonizing. And then he’s just sliding in, adding more lube to ease the way until his sheathed completely in her ass.

She presses her forehead to her hand, the breath stolen from her as her daddy fills her up in a way not even the best toy could. There isn’t a part of her that doesn’t feel him. It’s like he’s in her bones and she’s so in love with the sensation she trembles with it. She doesn’t think she’s ever felt so wrecked by anyone before and it only makes sense that it should be with her father.

Dropping one hand down to her center, she rubs lazily at her clit, waiting for her dad to catch up with her. She knows he’s trying to keep control of himself, can tell by the way he pants and how his hands hold her thighs like if she moves he will be done for. It’s tempting to test his self-control, but she decides to let this happen naturally instead of pushing her dad to the edge of his limits.

It’s worth it. The first drag of his cock pulling out of her body makes her his as she’s left with this empty space inside her, but then with a jerk, he’s filling her up all over again. The moan that echoes this time feels punched out of her, no room for oxygen in her lungs as she’s fucked in a way she could never simulate. There’s no one who could mimic what her dad is doing to her right this second.

“Daddy…oh, daddy.” She closes her eyes, giving herself over to him for once, knowing he’ll take care of her and that he needs this as much as her on some level. He nearly lost her and now she’s healthy again and aching for him and he needs to prove that to himself. He needs to be in charge right now. “This is so much better than anything I ever did to myself, dad. Fuck, nothing in my wildest imaginations could compare to this!”

That’s about as much as she can say before her dad really finds his stride, fucking her ass with enthusiasm. His big hands find her hips, tipping her just so she can feel every inch of his cock inside her. She rubs harder at her clit, moaning as the stimulations goes through her, her entire body clenching with it and earning a grunt from her dad.

Allison turns her head, licking her lips between the moans he punches out of her. She sees a shadow move across her closed eyes and opens them with a cry of pleasure as her dad really lets go, fucking her ass with abandon. When her eyes focus and clear she can see Isaac, his eyes gold and watching, not her, but her dad. His mouth is dropped open, panting for breath as his eyes roam over her dad’s body. The line of his cock is solid against his jeans and he looks stunned, though even with her dad trying to wrest all thought from her mind, she doesn’t know why.

Isaac is a werewolf. He would have been able to hear them the moment he opened the door, not to mention the scent of sex and arousal she’s sure they’re both giving off.

Which means, Isaac came to watch them. He’s curious about them. He’s never actually seen them romantically involved, only ever catches their scent on each other, and knows they share a bed, takes Allison for her word that it’s not only consensual but avidly desired. Isaac has never even seen them kiss. And in this moment he must see something clearly because he isn’t worried or angry. He’s aroused and that makes her so unbearably hot.

She arches her back, biting her lip as her dad pulls her closer, head between her shoulder blades as he pants her name, kissing her sweat damp skin. He slides one hand from her hip, slipping between her legs where her hand had paused when she saw her boyfriend. Allison lets him take over, moving her hand up to clutch his arm without protest because his fingers are broad and callused in just the right spots to make her see stars every time he rubs her clit.

It’s over just a minute or two after that, her dad’s fingers rubbing her to a gratifying finish and he presses in just as deep as he can get not long after her as he shudders through his orgasm. She slumps forward, resting against their headboard with a blissful sigh, he dad still kissing her shoulder as he eases out of her ass and leaves her tragically empty and aching.

Allison looks toward the door when her dad goes to drop the condom in the waste bin, but Isaac isn’t there. She’s not disappointed. She’s sure no one was supposed to see him and he hadn’t even looked like he caught he look at him. It only makes her smile, because she knows he’s going to come back, and this time, he might even be looking to join.

Isaac returns a little later in the afternoon, obviously in better control of himself and blushing like crazy anytime he meets her father’s eyes. She doesn’t know if her dad saw Isaac or just somehow knew, but every time Isaac turns away, her daddy gets a satisfied smirk on his face. Her dad definitely seems to be purposefully standing closer to Isaac than he used to, and brushing against him accidentally as they all talk and watch television. With every brush, Isaac looks like he the tentative control that he’d built back up only hours ago might dissolve within his grasp.

He becomes more and more distracted as the evening wears on, not that she blames him because by the end of it, both Argents have somehow, without discussing it, arranged themselves where Allison is on the floor working on the work her teachers have been sending home to help get her caught up with nearly three weeks out of school. Meanwhile, her father his lounging on the loveseat, his knee bumping against Isaac’s with one hand along the back. He makes it look completely natural, and it doesn’t look like a man splay, because her dad is too sophisticated for that. He just looks relaxed next to Isaac.

Her boyfriend however looks like he’s trying not to do something he regrets, continuously swallowing or wiping his hands on his jeans. He looks unfocused and keeps taking deep breaths which don’t seem to be helping him in the slightest. In fact, they seem to be having the exact opposite effect and it takes her far too long to realize that it’s because that close to her dad, he has no choice but to smell his natural musk, the scent of sex that must still cling to him on some level even after their perfunctory shower.

She meets he father’s eyes just as he brings his hand up to drag the pad of his thumb from the shell of his ear, all the way down the curve of his shoulder. It looks almost absent minded, but she can see it in the clever blue of his eyes, her daddy knows just what he’s doing. It’s clear that her powers of seduction are a direct hereditary trait from him.

Fortunately for them, Isaac has less self-control than her dad has. His walls are crumbling so fast, Allison can practically see it as he shivers, fingers gripping his thighs as he grows hard again. She bites her lip, watching the way her dad strokes his neck with one hand while the other goes to stroke him through the fabric of his jeans.

“M-Mr. Argent…”

“I’m rubbing your dick, Isaac. I think you can call me by my first name,” her dad says with a small amused smile, turning toward him to kiss his neck. He scrapes his teeth along Isaac’s skin in such a familiar way it makes her bring her hand to her own neck where the phantom sensation tingles. She understands why her boyfriend lets out a shuddery moan. Her dad nuzzles his way up to Isaac’s mouth, his hand never faltering as he strokes Isaac insistently, coaxing softly, “It’s Chris. Call me Chris.”

Isaac nods, eyes opening when he feels her father’s breath ghosting across his skin. “Chris. Chris, please…”

It’s hotter than hell listening to him ask for more from her dad, from them. She knows he’s all too aware that she has to be listening, but it still doesn’t stop him and it shouldn’t. This is exactly what Allison had been hoping for, the beginning of what she’d seen when she was dead in the water. This is the life she wanted to build for herself, with what was left of her family and the boy who called her back to the living.

There’s an indescribable flutter in her heart when she watches them kiss, Isaac pulling him closer, trying to get more. He holds her dad close like he’s afraid this is all some dream and that he’ll wake up wanting but afraid to ask. In turn, her father doesn’t hesitate to kiss the doubt out of Isaac’s mind, sweeping into his mouth as his other hand expertly opens Isaac’s jeans. He puts the boy on his back, still ridiculously limber, not that Allison would ever complain.

He tugs Isaac’s jeans down with his underwear, pulling his cock completely free, his hand encasing the girth of her boyfriend in a way Allison can’t quite pull off. Using the ample amount of pre-come already trailing down one side of his cock, her daddy jacks Isaac’s cock with intent, slow, firmly, and with a little twist at the end the has him moaning and his hips twitching for more.

Allison licks her lips, watching the way her boyfriend’s cock looks sliding through the circle of her dad’s grip, Isaac’s flesh the color of rose wine sliding through her father’s tanned fist. He’s slick with his own need, legs around her dad’s waist as he leans over him for a kiss from his slack lips, caging him in under his body which doesn’t seem to bother Isaac one bit. He still just seems in awe, only closing his eyes when he’s kissed and otherwise staring enraptured his new lover.

When he comes, it’s with a surprised outburst, his muscles taught with release. The first few stripes land on his shirt in long stripes and the rest her daddy pulls from his twitching cock, milking every last little bit from the sensitive flesh. Isaac slowly melts back into the couch, looking like he did the first time Allison made him come with her vibrator, like his world has just been altered.

Her daddy isn’t quite done yet though. He man-handles Isaac around until his can straddle his slender hips, pulling his own cock out of his lounging pants. Isaac looks the same way he did when she saw him in the doorway, watching as her dad fucked her ass with that very same cock. His mouth falls open, like he expects to give a blow job in return for the hand job.

It makes her dad chuckle as he leans down to kiss him again, fisting his own cock as he pulls Isaac’s shirt up to expose his belly and chest. “We’ll work our way up, kiddo. Allison has taught me a thing or two about build up.”

Isaac just nods, his words seeming stuck in his throat and Allison thinks if it hadn’t been obvious earlier it definitely is now. Isaac has grown to have a big crush on her dad and that just makes her so goddamn pleased. He lays there looking up at her father with bright and wide and her dad seems to be as transfixed by him as he’s been with her for years. It doesn’t take long at all before he’s coming too, his seed painting Isaac’s skin, which pulls different satisfied sounds from all three of them, especially when Isaac reaches up without much thought and starts rubbing it in.

It takes a few moments for all of them to catch their breath, even Allison who had only watched avidly, but then Isaac seems to regain the some functionality in his mind. He blinks like he’s coming out of a daze, looking down at his skin in awe before back up at her dad. “Did you just mark me?”

Her dad just answers with a small, pleased smile. “It looks like I did. I thought it’d go over better than tattooing _Argent Property: Hands Off_ on your lower back.”

A smile slowly blooms across Isaac’s face and he still laughs like he’s shocked by it, but with them, he hopes smiling and laughing will become normal for him. They kiss again and Allison gives up on getting anymore work done tonight as she watches them, her dad and her boyfriend together, making everything perfect in her world.

They convince Isaac easily to stay the night with them, and then the next night, and the one after that until he just packs up the rest of his meager belongings from the McCall house, moving in with them officially. Despite a few more monsters, they make it to the end of their junior year and more importantly, summer vacation. Allison and her dad have been talking about taking Isaac to France for the summer. Allison had loved the culture and she thinks Isaac will love it too. Her dad will go anywhere they want as long as it isn’t cold, which in summer is manageable so long as they stay in the northern hemisphere.

In the days counting down to their flight, Allison and Isaac try to spend as much time with their friends as they can while her dad ties up some lose ends in the hunting community as well as his legal business. They promise souvenirs just the same as Derek and Stiles who are taking a road trip with Lydia to New York City for a few weeks. Scott says he’s going stick around but she knows that has a lot to do with Kira and his general reluctance to leave his mother, but she does think it’s a little bizarre that Scott and Stiles don’t seem all that broken up about not seeing each other for a few weeks.

“Do you think it’s because he’s seeing Derek now?” she asks her boys later that night as they lounge in the tub, a thankfully spacious thing that fits all three of them, unlike their walk in shower.

She’s resting Isaac against her chest, her dad sitting easily between their legs and trying to pretend like he’s not teasing Isaac, just like she’s pretending that she isn’t absolutely helping him. To be realistic, he’s pretty much at their mercy, her knees holding his thighs open and her dad has a hold of his hips and is massaging the joint where Isaac’s thighs meet his groin. Isaac, for his part, is managing to breathe through it rather well given how he’s still so new to sex. He might have a harder time of it on some level, since he’s a werewolf, but he does so well.

Isaac’s eyes turn toward her and give her a confused look. “What.”

Allison can’t contain a small amused smile at that, kissing his nose. He’s so resilient and smart, but sometimes he just completely misses what’s right in front of his nose. She knows why, and if she thinks about it too long, it’ll make her heart ache for him and he doesn’t really like the pity.

“Stiles. He’s seeing Derek. I was asking if you think that’s why he and Scott are acting all weird towards each other.”

Isaac’s eyes get wide and he looks like he tasted something foul. “What. The. Fuck. How did that happen? When did that happen? No, don’t tell me. I can’t bear to think of it.”

She laughs. She knows for a fact that most of Isaac’s distaste for Stiles is bullshit these days. She knows this because she’s seen her boyfriend’s text messages to Stiles, the way they check in with each other if it seems like one or the other is having a bad day or one of them can’t find Derek for whatever reason. How Isaac missed the fact that Stiles always seems to have an answer to Derek’s whereabouts…almost like he lives with him part time…is beyond her.

“Okay, I won’t tell you anything. But I will tell you they’ve been doing a lot of good for each other. Lydia says they made a pact to see specialized therapists and Derek found Stiles a mage who would help him harness his spark,” she smiles, her heart forever the romantic. Her dad’s hand finds her ankle, like he knows how she feels about a story like that. “They’ve been helping and healing each other. Like we do.”

Isaac smiles at her, and she can feel herself flushing under the fondness of his gaze. And then he ruins it by declaring, “It’s still horrifying though. I’m going to have nightmares about that.” He looks at her dad, who has his brows raised at him. “Derek and _Stiles_. Stiles and _Derek_. Help me out here, Chris.”

Her dad shifts forward, kissing him instead of answering, and Allison watches them fondly before he dad kisses her too. She loves them both so much. When he pulls away, her dad somehow slots himself so close to them. They’re a tangle of limbs in the tub, something that shouldn’t be able to work and yet does. Which is of course her dad’s point. “If people ever knew what we were doing…what I was doing? They’d treat us all like lepers. I’m in an actual, consenting relationship with my daughter and a young man who wasn’t of age when I met him.”

He shrugs. “You find love where you find love. If they feel for each other what I feel for the two of you, then I think they’re lucky as hell, no matter who they are. That’s something I don’t think Scott understands. I think he lives in a sort of world where things are supposed to fall in line a certain way. When they don’t, it causes rifts. Everyone goes through it. Some people just work it out sooner than others.”

Isaac sighs and slumps back against Allison, legitimately pouting. “So we’re being logical tonight?”

She nods. “We are indeed being logical tonight.”

“Well that just sucks.”

Her dad shows Isaac who really sucks and just how good he is at it before turning him over and propping him against the headboard while he and Allison take each other apart.

The day of their flight, everyone comes to wish them farewell. And she means everyone. One might think she and her family were going away for war they way everyone hugged each other. Allison is going to miss them all so much while she’s gone. She knows she’s coming back, but she always worries so much about how they’ll change over summer. Like maybe they’ll come back different people and not want to be like this again, like a pack. A family.

She finishes hugging Stiles while her dad and Derek talk about a few things and Melissa seems to have Scott and Isaac preoccupied. It’s only when she pulls away that Stiles mutters a soft but knowing, “Have fun in the City of Love,” and she knows her relationship is about as secret to him as his is to her.

Allison smirks, grateful to have at least one person who knows and doesn’t judge.

“Try to keep an eye on Lydia. She’s trouble left to her own devices,” she returns, trying to smother her smile.

Stiles winks at her with his own smothered smile and then Isaac takes her hand while her father leads them to their terminal.

She thinks even if everything is different when she returns, they’ll all be okay. She’ll be okay as long as she has her boys.

**Author's Note:**

> I. Love. Feedback. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to tell me what you liked, what you thought was stretching it, what I might have missed. I'm open to all of it. I have some ideas for a few one-shots and if there's something I missed, or that you would like expanded upon, I am more than happy to hear it and figure out a way to slip it into the expansion pack. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
